Old Friend, New Love
by Kyon-kyon06
Summary: Alphonse gets his body back, and when he goes back to Winry's house, he meets an old friend. Does he remember her? Is there a new love occuring? Wait, you already know the answer to that because of the title! my bad! R&R!


Meagan:Okay...I think that all this chapter is gonna be about is flashbacks and crap like that. Please bare with me...This is my first(or is it my second? I don't know if I'm putting this one up first, or My Meeting Alphonse Elric...) FMA fic that I'm putting up on fanfiction, so...I'm sorry if it sucks!-cries-

Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist

Warnings: Language, and some fluff later in the story.

-------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One: Old Memories

"Okay Al...I know what I'm doing...Do you really want to do this now?" Ed asked his brother. Al nodded, "Yeah. I wanna do this now." Al walked over to a huge transmutation circle in the middle of the room. Ed walked to the rim of the circle, and closed his eyes. "I really hope this works..." Ed whispered. "Me too..." Al clenched his fists, "I wanna be normal again." Ed fell to his knees, as he placed his hands on the transmutation circle. As the circle changed colors, so did Al.

As Al was changing between armor and human, he was in pain. "Brother...It hurts..." Al winced. _'Is that a good thing? Or a bad thing?' _Ed thought. "FullMetal!" Roy shouted as he rushed into the room, "What the hell are you doing!" "I'm changing Al back! We found the Philisophers stone! And we found a way to do it without taking other peoples lives!" Ed shouted, still concentrating on Al, "Isn't that what Al and I were searching for in the first place?" Roy just stood there, amazed at what he was seeing.

"Colonal! What's happening to Alphonse?" Riza asked, taking a step forward, "Sir?" Roy stopped her, "Just stand back, Hawkeye." Both just stood there, bewillered. Before Al was finished changing, there was a bright light. Everyone covered their eyes. Everything stopped. No more intense lights. Al felt no more pain. They were all in complete darkness. Ed let his eyes adjust to the dark, and saw Al still sitting in the middle of the circle. He was back to normal.

Al was crying, "Brother...That was scary...And it hurt..." More tears streaked his face. Ed ran to where his brother was, along with Roy and Riza. "Al...You're back to you're human body! It worked!" Ed embraced Al tightly, as a stray tear fell down his face, "That really was scary...But it worked...it really worked..." Ed grasped his brother tighter. Al hugged his brother back. "I can't belive it..." Roy said, shocked. Riza pulled the brothers away, as she checked each one of them over, making sure neither of them were hurt. "They're both alright..." Riza hugged both of them.

"We should take you to the Rockbell's, right away. Then after you two have some time off, you can come back to central and we can discuss what just happened." Roy explained. "Mmn..." Al nodded. "I can't wait to see the look on Winry's face when she see's you, Al!" Ed patted his brother on the shoulder. Al smiled.

At the train station...

"Are you boys sure you're going to be okay?" Riza asked. "Yeah, we'll be fine.." Ed replied. "We'll see you two back at central soon, right?" Roy asked. "Yeah! We'll be back soon!" Al laughed. "We'll make sure to say hi to them for ya!" Ed said, as he and Al borded the train. As the train left the station, Roy and Riza waved; The Elric's waved back. "I'm glad I'm back, brother." "Yeah...Me too, Al..." It was getting late, and both boys were tired. After a few minutes of tossing and turning, they both fell asleep.

(AN: I didn't know how to write this, so I'm gonna write it strait forward. This is where Al's dream begin.(Oh yeah, all of Al's dreams will be in his POV.)) "Alphonse! Wait for me!" a girl who looked about six years old yelled. "Hey Kitsun! What are you doing here?" I replied, turning around. "My mom said I could spend the night at your house tonight!" she ran up to me, out of breath, "Oh! And I forgot to tell you earlier! Happy seventh birthday!" she held out a small box.

I took the box from her hands, and opened it slowly. Inside was a bracelet. "You don't have to wear it, but I just want you to have it!" she smiled. I smiled back, "No! I wanna wear it! It's nice!" I slipped the beads over my right wrist. We both walked back to my house and played a few games. Later that night we both fell asleep under the bed. We were playing hide and seek, but when I found Kitsun, we both stayed under there.

(AN:Okay..yet again, I don't know how to put this. This is where Al's dream ends. And just to let you know, This is in my POV) "Al. Wake up. We're here." Ed slightly shook his brother. "Ngh..." Al stretched and yawned. They both grabbed their luggage, and started walking towards Winry's house. When they got there, the brothers didn't even bother to knock. "Winry! I have something to show you!" Ed shouted. "What is it this...Al!" Winry was really suprised, "Ohmigod! What happend!"

"I found a way to get him back. I can go back to normal too, but I'm gonna wait a while." Ed explained. "Oh yeah! Ed? Al? Do you two remember Kitsun?" Winry asked. "Kit..sun..?" Al looked up. "Didn't she stay here a lot?" Ed asked. Winry nodded. I walked down the stairs, "Winry, who's here?" "Kitsun...This is Ed and Al...From when we were little?" I looked at the two boys standing in the hallway, "Uh..Hi..." "Brother...On the train I had a dream about her staying the night, and then we fell asleep under my bed...Who is she?" Al whispered in his brothers ear. "Al...That's not just a dream..That actually happened! Winry! Al remembers Kitsun!" Ed exclaimed.

"Um...Ed? Can I talk to you in private for a sec?" Winry pulled Ed out the door. "Alphonse? Is it really you?" I asked, "I haven't seen you in years..." "Heh..You make it sound like we're really old..." Al laughed. "Aren't you 15 now?" I asked. "Almost. I'm still 14...How old are you now?" Al asked me. "I'm 13. Almost 14." Al and I made small talk about what happened while we were away, while Winry and Ed were still gone.

"Ed? Did Al really loose his memorie while he was in the armor?" Winry asked, while walking with Ed down a dirt path. Ed nodded, "Yeah..And guess what I just found out? Al's getting his memories back in dreams. When we were on the train, he had a dream about that one time when him and Kitsun fell asleep under his bed. Isn't that great? Now he can have all his memories back..." Winry and Ed both walked back to the house. Al and I had fallen asleep on the couch about fifteen minutes before. "I just hope that she doesn't find out about the armor...She always did get scared with stuff like that..." Winry sighed, as she and Ed went to bed in their own bedrooms.

-----------------------------------------------

Meagan: Okay, I am really bored, and Jess, I hope you haven't been waiting too long. I only told you about this like ten minutes ago, right? Please review! I'll update as soon as I get the second chapter done!


End file.
